


loving me tonight

by granteares



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth Rotting Fluff, hopefully accurate Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granteares/pseuds/granteares
Summary: It's really not that weird to revisit your favorite childhood movies as an adult, but Kent worries about being embarrassing in front of his new-enough boyfriend.





	loving me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short lil thing, but hopefully it is enjoyable. It is the product of a prompt on tumblr from scrumptiousbluebird, who asked for: "A & B are watching TV and after a while A closes their eyes. Thinking they are asleep, B starts watching their favorite animated movie from when they were a kid, not knowing that A is wide awake and trying hard not to laugh at how adorable it is that B still like kiddie movies." So, thank you for the prompt!! )))))) It was fun to write.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so feel free to correct me on any silly mistakes.

Most people would say that Kent Parson was shameless, unafraid to tell the world who he was.

But that wasn’t strictly true, because Kent did have his limits.

Most of them just revolved around not appearing like a loser in front of Alexei Mashkov, because he actually _really_ liked him and didn’t want to weird him out only three months into their relationship. The Kent Parson that was displayed to the outside world, the one that Alexei knew best, was very different from the Kent Parson he was in private, and he was terrified by the idea that Alexei might not be interested in him for long. Alexei was leaps and bounds out of his league.

But, Alexei looked sound asleep– curled up a bit to fit his frame on the couch, and head in Kent’s lap– which Kent couldn’t really blame him for. He’d flown in from Providence only this afternoon, and he’d had a game against the Schooners go late, into a shootout, the night before. He looked peaceful and soft, and Kent’s heart hurt for a moment over the sheer _amazement_ that he was the person who got to have these moments from the giant defenseman.

Kent brushed a soft hand through the other man’s hair and grabbed the remote off the side table with the other, looking through Netflix to try and find something new to watch.

They’d spent the evening just like this, watching movies and eating take-out from the new Indian place nearby and sitting close enough at all times to feel the other’s presence, because the last time they’d seen each other was when Kent had been able to sneak away to Phoenix to see the Falcs play the Coyotes a month ago and they’d only gotten two hours actually together, even though it’d been a nice change to watch Alexei skate, live, from the position of a spectator.

Presently, Kent wound up in the children’s movies section, because, without-a-doubt, they were his guilty pleasure. He’d never admit it, outside of not actually complaining when he was helping out with his teammates’ kids and they begged to watch their favorites with him, because otherwise he was sure he’d get chirped to hell and back for it.

He wasn’t sure if Alexei would care that much, but since he was asleep, Kent supposed it didn’t matter, waiting for something to catch his eye.

He found it in _An American Tail_ , something that he’d definitely tortured his mother with as a kid with constant rental from the library and watching it every day they had it. He wasn’t sure the last time he’d seen it; not for years, probably– not since those days.

Kent turned the movie on, and settled more comfortably, absently stroking Alexei’s hair gently every so often, hoping not to wake him up until he was tired enough to go to bed himself, or until the movie was over.

Things were quiet for all of maybe twenty minutes, when a loud sneeze from below him made Kent jump. Kent looked down, and noticed that Alexei was definitely awake now. Well now this was embarrassing. He quickly grabbed for the remote; maybe Alexei was still too asleep to notice Kent was watching a fucking cartoon movie and he could change it to something a little… cooler.

But instead, Alexei put long fingers around Kent’s wrist, and mumbled: “Нет, котёнок, you enjoying, not turn off.”

He sounded oddly awake and Kent frowned. “You’ve been awake this whole damn time, haven’t you?”

Alexei let out laughter, not even having the decency to sound sheepish as he admitted with a “Да.”

“Fuck you,” Kent grumbled, still clutching the remote, still having half a mind to save his dignity a little if he could and change it to– maybe a horror movie, or something, even though he actually kind of hated those.

But Alexei took the remote from his hand, and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch, and his head still in Kent’s lap meant the blonde was pinned where he was and wouldn’t be able to reach it again without pushing Alexei off. And Alexei seemed content to stay where he was, twining his fingers through Kent’s now empty ones, stroking his thumb along the side of Kent’s hand. “What wrong, моя любовь? Not be embarrassed. Tell me about movie? What is? I’m not know this one. Мыши русские?”

“I don’t know what that means,” Kent pointed out. There were small handfuls of Russian Kent could pick out, from Russian teammates throughout his life, and now with the way that Alexei threw Russian into casual conversation– Kent wasn’t sure if it was to prod Kent into learning more or so he could say sappy things that he knew Kent couldn’t understand, because Kent had repeated some of the phrases Alexei muttered to him to the Russian on the Aces and they were usually sugary sweet ridiculous that made Kent want to cry.

“Sorry”– but Alexei didn’t sound very sorry at all– “I’m ask, mice are Russian?” Kent looked down, and saw Alexei’s head turned up to him, a small smile on his face.

“Oh, yeah, they are.” Kent used his free hand to poke Alexei in the ribs. “And they’re Jewish– did you catch that in the beginning? They’re celebrating Hannukah?”

At that, Alexei’s smile spread into a grin. “Нет, I’m not notice that! Movie is American? With Jewish Russian mice! What is this movie?”

“It’s called _An American Tail_ , it’s from the 80s,” Kent explained, and suddenly didn’t feel _too_ embarrassed about being caught watching it because Alexei seemed delighted over this new discovery. “You don’t think it’s stupid?”

Alexei sat up then, surprising Kent like usual with the gracefulness he could have off the ice, with that huge lanky frame, and leaned into Kent’s space. “Think is wonderful, not you should be embarrassed,” he assured. “It’s cute, you enjoy movies from childhood, is sweet. I’m love it. Not think anything about you stupid, котёнок.” Alexei pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Kent’s mouth.

Kent couldn’t hold back a small smile even as his cheeks flushed and he gently shoved at the Russian, muttering: “Stop, you big sap, you’re clearly the embarrassing one.”

But Alexei laughed that bright, deep laugh and just grabbed at Kent, pulling him close. “Not stop, know you love when I’m embarrass you,” he protested, placing more kisses all around the blonde’s face, seemingly anywhere he could reach as Kent squirmed in his grasp, trying to act annoyed despite giggles betraying him.

“No, no, stop! You’re missing the damn movie, you goon! He’s gonna meet Tiger!”

“Who is Tiger?” Alexei asked, settling in and turning back to the screen, throwing an arm around Kent’s shoulder. Kent settled in, too, leaning into Alexei’s side and curling up a bit.

“You’ll find out if you watch the movie,” Kent responded.

“Fair, okay, I’m watch movie now. Shh, no distract,” Alexei teased, placing a last kiss into Kent’s hair and squeezing him gently.

Things were silent between them until the credits were rolling, then Alexei, beaming, exclaimed: “Good movie, Kent! Can’t believe you hide this from me. New favorite, we watch again sometime?”

“Babe, we can watch the other _three_ right now,” Kent explained, exiting from the play screen and back to the menu.

“Is more! Замечательно! Let’s watch, please.”

Kent laughed softly, nodding and clicking play on the next movie in the series.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Russian translations **  
> Нет = no  
> котёнок = kitten  
> Да = yes  
> моя любовь = my love  
> Мыши русские = Are the mice Russian? (which Alexei translates… but hey)  
> Замечательно = wonderful
> 
> I very much headcanon Tater as Jewish, for some extra context about this fic.
> 
> Also, if you follow that fake-dating!Patater I started, I promise I'm still working on it, I just needed some muse jump-starting! Chapter 3 is pretty much written, tbh.
> 
> I'm currently super open to more one-shot requests in my inbox on tumblr, if anyone wants to send some in! You can find me over there [@kentvparsin](http://kentvparsin.tumblr.com)! And if you like this and have the ability to support me a bit, you can check that out over there, too!


End file.
